Five Senses
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Roy and Riza's feelings on the five senses and each other.
1. Sight Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This story has been previously posted as part of An Apple a Day.

* * *

**Sight – Roy**

Riza Hawkeye was a vision. It was something Roy felt he had always believed. Even when she was exhausted and covered with dirt, there was something enchanting about her. Roy wasn't entirely sure what it was. Objectively speaking, she was not the most beautiful woman he had ever met, though Riza was beautiful to look at. Maybe it was the little half smile she wore in the office when she was pleased with him. Or it could be the way her eyes always seemed to speak to him, showing gentleness, sadness, joy, or love. It could be the way her hands looked, especially when held in his own. They always seemed to fit together perfectly. Roy really couldn't pin it down to just one thing. But he knew that he would never tire of watching Riza.

* * *

Theme: Smile for Me


	2. Sight Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Sight – Riza**

Riza liked it when Roy was in sight for a number of reasons. It made watching his back easier for one thing. It also provided her with a certain level of comfort. If Roy was in sight, she could make sure nothing happened to him. She couldn't protect him if he wasn't there with her. Besides, watching Roy was always interesting. He had a very expressive face at times. At least, she could almost always tell what he was thinking or feeling. It was when he went expressionless that Riza worried. But she liked to watch the mischief dance in his eyes or that gentle gaze he seemed to reserve for her alone. She liked how he could just look at her, and she knew what he was thinking. Besides, Riza had to admit he provided a very nice view.

* * *

Theme: Watching Over You


	3. Smell Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Smell – Roy**

Riza Hawkeye did not smell like other women, and he would know. She didn't carry a sweet or floral scent nor was she overperfumed and cloying like so many women he had come across. He would bet that most men wouldn't even notice she had her own particular smell. He knew it by heart, but then he was intimately familiar with Riza Hawkeye. One of most soothing things in the world to him was sleeping with his nose tucked against the nape of Riza's neck. He would drift off breathing that smell that told him that she was there and all was well. The first thing you smelled was gunpowder and the oil she cleaned her guns with. But beneath that was the fragrance of soap with just a hint of vanilla in it. There was also a trace of the sandalwood bath oil that Riza liked to indulge with. No other woman would ever smell like her, and he would know her even if he was blind.

* * *

Theme: Cologne ; Perfume ; Strange Smells


	4. Smell Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Smell – Riza**

With a sigh, Riza reached into her closet. It had been her second day in her new position working for Bradley, and while it had been better than yesterday, she was not very happy. She had been home for nearly two hours now, and she couldn't seem to relax. A cup of tea and a hot shower hadn't helped, and that just left one more thing she could try. She pulled one of Roy's shirts from her closet and slipped on over her camisole.

Breathing deeply, Riza took in Roy's unique smell. That's why she always took a shirt or two of his home when she spent the night with him. The shirt smelled faintly of laundry soap, but over that was the smell of wood fires, of cedar and pine, and charcoal. There was a trace of citrus smell from the oranges that Riza knew where his regular breakfast on the way out the door. And there were notes of the sandalwood and musk that were in the cologne he wore when he went out to meet his informants. The smell wrapped around her, and for a moment Riza could believe she was safe in his arms. It was what she needed tonight.

* * *

Theme: Shirt


	5. Sound Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Sound – Roy**

There were certain sounds that Roy associated with his lieutenant, but her voice was not one of the first that came to mind. That might surprise some people, but it shouldn't. Riza did not tend to chatter or talk if she didn't need to. In fact, during his first year studying with her father, Roy doubted she had said more than five sentences at a time at him. No, it was the sound of her cleaning her guns that Roy associated most with his lieutenant followed by her quiet, steady footfalls. When he did think about her voice, what he really remembered was the soft gentle tones she used when soothing Black Hayate or even himself when he woke up from a nightmare. It was either that or her voice when she sang, which was a rare occurrence indeed. But really, it was her silence that spoke. Riza could tell him a million things without uttering one word.

* * *

Theme: Singing Voice


	6. Sound Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Sound – Riza**

Riza is used to the sound of Roy's voice, down to its subtlest nuance. Sometimes she thinks his words don't necessarily matter as much as his tone of voice or inflection. She was a master of understanding what he meant rather than what he said. Though her favorite sound was when he really laughed, a true full hearted laugh not the polite laughter he often used with his superiors. Still, it was the sound of his voice that she was often drawn to. It was soothing. It reminded her of rainy days when they curled up together in his bed, and Roy would read aloud whatever novel she was currently engaged in. She had always liked his voice. When he had lived with her father and herself, Riza had used to ask him about his studies just to hear him talk.

Now his voice was a familiar staple of life. Whether it was in the office or out in the field, Riza kept an ear open for the sound of his voice. She would never admit it aloud but talking on the phone with him while undercover was one of the things that helped her keep her calm. His voice meant comfort, and she doubted that would ever change.

* * *

Theme: Full Hearted Laugh


	7. Touch Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Touch – Roy**

Roy was a tactile person. He liked to touch things. This included his lieutenant. The hardest part of working with her in the office was not being able to touch her as much as he wanted. Even a brush of their hands as they exchanged paperwork could be dangerous. He knew the feel of Riza in his arms by heart, but it was never really enough unless she was actually in his arms. Roy knew every inch of her skin, all her scars and birthmarks. Even blind, all he would have to do was touch her, and he would know who she was.

Riza's touch had a tendency to ground him. Whenever Roy found himself needing to collect himself or in need of perspective, he tried to find a way to touch Riza whether it be his hand at the small of her back or a brush of fingers. She made it easier for him to focus, to see what was important. Riza might see her hands as bloodstained as his own, but to him they would always be the hands of a healer. Her touch made him human, made him remember why he needed to do this. Even her cold feet pressed up against him in bed were welcome. They reminded him he was alive at the very least.

* * *

Theme: Cold Feet


	8. Touch Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Touch – Riza**

Riza knew very well just what Roy's touch could do to her. She still remembered the time he had first really touched her more than a brush of hands or a kiss on the cheek. She remembered his fingers tracing her tattoo, gentle and warm and oh so careful like he was afraid of breaking her. It had felt so different from her father's touch when he had inscribed those same lines on her back. There was a comfort and a safety in Roy's touch that Riza didn't quite understand. When she was in his arms, Riza was content and safe. It didn't matter if she had just awakened from a nightmare or was simply having a bad day. Roy's touch made all the difference.

* * *

Theme: Fine Lines


	9. Taste Roy

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Taste – Roy**

There was no doubt in his mind that kissing Riza Hawkeye was addictive. He certainly couldn't get enough it. But what fascinated Roy the most was her kisses never quite tasted the same. Oh, there were obvious factors like she had just been eating a lemon drop or the taste of Champaign on her lips after a party. But there were also subtle little differences too. He had once kissed her twice in the space of five minutes. The first time the kiss had tasted of cinnamon and vanilla yet the second it had spices and oranges that he had tasted. Roy couldn't seem to keep from kissing her just to see what she would taste like next. He could think of at least thirty different flavors that he had tasted on her lips, and he was more than willing to see what others there might be.

* * *

Theme: Thirty Different Flavors


	10. Taste Riza

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Taste – Riza**

The thing she remembers most about her first kiss is the taste of it. It was both sweet and smoky. Reminding her of honey and wood smoke. She had been the one to kiss him. It had been just before Roy had left to join the military, and Riza had wanted to make sure he didn't forget her. Besides, she hadn't known at the time if she'd have a chance to kiss Roy Mustang again. It had been worth, and Riza was quite happy that it hadn't been her last time to kiss him. And he still tastes like honey and smoke even now. It was probably one of the reasons she took honey in her tea whenever she could. She had always had something of a sweet tooth, and Roy's kisses were better than any other sweet.

* * *

Theme: Sweets


End file.
